The Jellicle Life:Victoria's Story Part Two
by MistoFan10
Summary: Now that her home is safe, Mistofelees wants to confess his true feelings for Victoria, but will Macavity ruin his chance yet again? And will the tribe survive with Macavity more active than ever? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Victoria sat in Mistofelee's den waiting for the ball to start. Suddenly Demeter came running in. "Oh, hello, Munkustrap won't stop fretting about Macavity, so I came in here for some peace and quiet, but if you two are busy." Mistofelees shuffled his paws. " No no Demeter, your fine." Demeter smiled smugly. Victoria blushed as Mistofelees held her hand. " This year is going to be special, I just know it." He purred. Victoria giggled. " Oh, time for me to start." Demeter smiled. She rushed out by then hissed as a car light came over her. She rushed back into the pipe and sat at the entrance. Slowly all the Jellicle Cats came out. One by one. The Jellicle Ball had officially begun. "Are you blind when your born?" Munkustrap sang. Victoria waited for her line. She took deep breath. She was always nervous at the Jellicle Ball, it was such a big deal, she would hate to mess it up.

"Because Jellicles can and Jellicles do." Victoria sang with the Jellicles. Finally the song was over and the Naming of Cats begun. Victoria could see Asparagus behind a camera angling it at the Jellicle's who were singing or chanting about the name that you never will guess.

All too soon, Victoria's solo came up. She made her way to the middle of the Junkyard and started. The Leg Lift Spiral was easy for her, the leg lift and the splits were easy. Finally her solo was done, she was balancing on her tail bone. Oh hurry up Misto, this isn't easy. Victoria thought. But soon enough Mistofelees came out and sung his part. Victoria saw Pouncival staring at her. "Uh, hello." Victorira smiled, then she went off to find Mistofelees. She ran around the border of the Junkyard quietly, soon enough she found Mistofelees at the edge of the circle. Munkustrap was explaining the Jellicle Ball, the camera was pointed to his face. Old Deuteronomy had always thought that it would be nice to find a T.V so we could watch all the Jellicle Ball Video's. But nobody had thrown out their T.V yet. And Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer couldn't steal one.

"So, where did you slip off to Viki?" Mistofelees asked smiling. "I was looking for you. Pouncival distracted me and I couldn't find you." Victoria said smiling. "Well, it seems that Munkustrap is ready to sing." Mistofelees got into position while Victoria rushed over to the side of the Junkyard to sit with her kitten friends. "I have a Gumbie Cat in mind." Munkustrap sang. Mistofelees had forgotten that this wasn't his song. He slipped down next to Victoria while Jemima, Electra, and Ecetera gave Mistofelees the 'Shame on you.' Mistofelees scooted closer to Victoria. She blushed. "Oh, I gotta go, my part is coming up." Mistofelees sighed and rushed to the car trunk. Munkustrap nodded, then Mistofelees, using his powers lifted to trunk to reveal Jennyanydots, the Gumbie Cat.

Victoria sighed. "He's sooo talented." Victoria smiled. Ecetera giggled. "Youuuu like him!" She laughed. "I do." Victoria kept on staring at Mistofelees as he came back over to sit next to her. "Hey Victoria! What'd you think of my magic trick?" He asked. Victoria just giggled. "I loved it! It was amazing." Victoria purred. Jemima pulled Victoria into her den. "Put this mask on, you're a mouse in this part." Jemima put a mask on her head. "Okay." Victoria smiled. She quickly slipped the mask on and went out to join Electra, Jemima, and Ecetera. Afterward she took the mask off and went to sit next to Mistofelees. " I thought you were a mouse." He teased. Victoria playfully batted his ears with her paw. "Well not anymore, you turned me back into a cat." Victoria purred. Mistofelees just smiled. "I don't remember doing that." He laughed. Victoria just giggled and laid her head on Mistofelees shoulder.

Mistofelees blushed as he looked at Victoria, her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. He loved her smile. It made him love her more. Mistofelees couldn't help it. He purred. He caught a glance of Alonzo with his thumbs up. Then Cassandra came over and Alonzo went back to flirting with her. "Victoria! Come here! Ecetera knows where Tugger is hiding! Now we can get his attention before Bomablurina does!" Jemima giggled. Victoria sat up and nodded solemnly. She dashed off with her best friends and left Mistofelees alone with a wave of goodbye with her tail. Mistofelees sighed. " I know, it's irritating. Tugger still gets the girl, even if the girl doesn't have a crush on him!" Mistofelees saw Pouncival plop down next to him. " So, who is it?" Mistofelees smiled. "What?" Pouncival asked. "Which kitten do you like?" Mistofelees gently punched Pouncival on the arm. "You'll hate me if I tell you." He whispered.

"I won't hate you pouncie, now tell me which kitten you have a crush on." Pouncival pulled Mistofelees on top of the car hood just as Rum Tum Tugger kicked a soccer ball at the car hood. Mistofelees ducked as it flew into the window breaking it. "Jennyanydots will not be happy." Pouncival muttered. Mistofelees laughed. "Now tell me." He whispered. Pouncival signaled Mistofelees that his part was coming up in the song. He rushed up beside his brother.

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!" Mistofelees sung. Then he shot a smug look at his older brother. He rushed back to Pouncival. "Victoria." He muttered. "You like Victoria too!" Mistofelees gasped. "See, I told you that you would hate me!" Pouncival wailed. Mistofelees slapped Pouncival across the face. "OW!" He yowled. "Get a hold of yourself man! I don't hate you! Now, to prove it, if you want to try flirting with her before the mating dance, you may. Then, we'll see which one of us she will choose." Mistofelees smiled. That made Pouncival smile also and he did a backflip off of the Heavyside Tire. "Misto! Victoria has a message for you!" Plato whispered. Mistofelees nodded and stood next to Plato.

"Yeah?" Mistofelees asked. "Um, you know that dance before the mating dance? Well, Munkustrap drew for the couple to do the dance, and he drew Victoria and, me." Plato looked at Victoria who fussing over Tugger who was shaking his hips. "I don't mind. I really don't. I know you and Victoria are good friends." Mistofelees sighed. Now that he had gotten that out of the way, he could plan his proposal to Victoria tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Victoria was still gawking over Tugger went he suddenly pointed behind her. When she turned around. A shaggy brown old queen strode carefully into the Junkyard. Victoria, thinking that she was welcome, went to greet her. But when she tried to touch her, Skimbleshanks came and pulled her out of the way. She went over to cower behind Mistofelees. "Who is that?" She asked looking up at him with scared eyes. "Grizzabella the Glamor cat." He said softly. Victoria hung onto Mistofelees as Demeter sung about the outcast.

"Who would have ever had thought, that thaaat, was Grizzabella, the Glamor, Cat?" Victoria sung and the rest of the tribe sung. The shaggy old queen realized that she didn't belong her, so she strode out of the Junkyard, with Demeter and kittens sliding after her making sure that she left. Victoria realized that Mistofelees had left. She saw him pointing at a fat black cat that looked like him. " Busterphore Jones, is not skin and bones!" Jennyanydots loved to sing about the fat cat who was Mistofelees uncle. Mistofelees had a huge smile across his face as he followed his uncle around. " I wonder why Misto is getting so worked up about his uncle?" Victoria asked herself. Electra sighed. "Victoria, he doesn't really have anybody, the only family he has left that he's actually related to is his uncle Busterphore Jones." Electra explained. "Oh." Victoria looked sadly at Mistofelees. Surly he had somebody else other that his uncle. " In the hall of , is the smartest of names! It's the name of this brummel, of cats!" Jennyanydots was smiling like crazy. So Victoria sighed and went to the side of the Junkyard to chat with her friends. When she sat down. Pouncival joined her.

"Oh! Hello pouncie!" Jemima giggled. Victoria, Ecetera, and Electra stared at Jemima. She never called Pouncival 'pouncie.' "Hi Jemima! Uh, you look nice." Pouncival started to blush. " Jemima, can I switch places with you? I want to talk to Electra about something." Victoria winked at Jemima. Jemima nodded and gladly switched places with her. " I think Pouncie and Jemima and are in LOVE!" Electra whispered. " And he's putting on weight every day!" Jennyanydots sung at a very high pitch. "Ew!" Ecetera wailed. Electra just rolled her eyes. "So….." Victoria stared at her friend. " So what?" She asked. "So, how are things going between you and Misto?" Electra asked smiling. "Oh! Well, um, I'm really to nervous to say anything around him." Victoria sighed. "Do you think he likes someone else?" Victoria asked. "Nonsense! Victoria, leave it to me! I'll figure out if he likes you or not." Electra hugged her best friend. "Thanks Ele! You're a life saver!" Victoria giggled. Electra ran off to find Mistofelees. While Electra did that, Victoria decided to listen in on Jemima's conversation with Pouncival.

"So, um Jemima?" Pouncival looked down at his paws, like they were suddenly very interesting. "Yes Pouncival?" Jemima replied, looking nervous. "Would, would you like to dance with me?" Pouncival asked. Jemima nodded. "I would love to." She smiled. Then lightning struck across the sky. "MACAVITY!" Demeter yowled. Worry spread across all the Jellicle's faces. "Victoria! Victoria? Victoria!" Mistofelees yowled. He would not let Macavity steal her away from him again. Victoria ran over and collapsed into Mistofelees arms. "Oh Misto! Don't let him hurt me." Victoria cried. Mistofelees picked up the white queen he had come to love. "Don't worry Viki, he won't hurt you as long as I'm here." Mistofelees whispered. Then he carried Victoria to his pipe so they could hide.

Somebody giggled. Victoria hissed in frustration. It was Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer! She had made such a fuss over the notorious duo, who happened to be her best friends. " SHHHH!" Mungojerrie hissed. Rumpelteazer just giggled again. " SHHHHHHHH!" Mungojerrie hissed again. Victoria giggled slightly. The twins always made her laugh. "The twins. Really? Oh well, at least it was the twins and not Macavity." Mistofelees sat next to her.

This is the time, this is it. Mistofelees thought to himself. They were alone, nobody else. He had to tell her how he felt NOW. "Victoria, I've been meaning to tell you this, and I need to know the answer." Mistofelees grabbed Victoria's paws and held them in his own. "Hey Misto! Get out here! We need your help!" Munkustrap called from the Junkyard. Mistofelees cursed under his breath. "Maybe later, don't worry, I'll answer any question you ask me. No matter how ridiculous it sounds to you." Victoria kissed Mistofelees cheek and ran out to help her friends trap the twins. "She kissed me on the cheek." Mistofelees sighed. Now he knew he HAD to tell her. He ran out and put his arms out. Trapping Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer.

"And there's nothing at all! To be done about that!" Munkustrap and Tugger threw their bags behind the Junkyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mistofelees watched as the twins, who are really mates, make excuses to each other about why they didn't have the bags. Then Mistofelees sensed something. He lowered himself to the ground at the same time as Coricopat and Tantomile. "Old Deuteronomy?" Mistofelees murmured. "I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." Coricopat and Tantomile sang at the same time. "Well of all things, can it be really? Yes, no, ho, hi, oh my eye! My mind, may be wandering but I confess, I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." The Jellicles sang. Munkustrap walked to the middle of the Junkyard while Mistofelees stayed at the edge so he could help the Jellicle Leader to the Heavyside Tire.

"Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time, he's a cat, who has lived many lives in succession." Mistofelees sat and listened to the protector of the tribe sing about the leader. Mistofelees looked at the white queen known as Victoria as she stretched in a luxurious pose with all of her friends around her. Electra was grooming herself for Old Deuteronomy's arrival. " I believe it is Old Deuteronomy!" Tugger and Munkustrap sang. Mistofelees swung his head around as the leader entered the Junkyard. Mistofelees quickly stood up and led the elder to the Heavyside Tire. "Hello Mister Mistofelees." Old Deuteronomy greeted formally. He noded politely. Then mistofelees rushed over to sit next to Victoria. "Hey Mistofelees!" Victoria whispered. Mistofelees purred up against her and sat down.

Victoria blushed as she looked at Mistofelees. He was looking her in the eyes. His gaze like an ocean. Full of mystery and wonder, yet beautiful and easy to love. His gaze burned into her mind. She never wanted to forget this moment. His ocean blue eyes of wonder, gazing into her crystal blue gaze. "You know, I don't think Munkustrap will get a chance to be leader!" Plato whispered. Mistofelees and Victoria turned around. "Why?" They both asked at the same time. "Because, Old Deuteronomy has lived almost forever. Who knows how long he'll be on this earth. We'll all be dead before he is!" Plato laughed softly to himself at the joke he told. Victoria noticed Jellylorum coming over. She looked at Mistofelees and they turned around. "Ow!" Plato hissed. Jellylorum had swiped Plato across his ears. "Respect you elders! This is your leader your talking about!" Jellylorum hissed. She walked away to join her friends.

Victoria looked at the Jellicle leader in awe. She had only seen him a couple of times before. But only briefly. When she was a kitten, she had no interest in the leader. All she wanted to do was play. But now, as she looked at the Jellicle Leader as he sang. She earned a new respect for him. "Hey, Victoria, come on!" Electra hissed quietly. "What?" Victoria replied. "You need to put on your pum costume. Remember?" Jemima explained. Victoria nodded and followed her best friends to her home. She sat down on her bed. She hadn't used it for a week. After being captured by Macavity, then she spent the night a Mistofelees pipe for the rest of the week. Worried that if she left, Macavity would snatch her up again. "Soo, Victoria, where have you been sleeping for the past week?" Etcetera asked slyly. "Um, spending the night at Misto's pipe." Victoria whispered. Her friends gasped. Victoria looked up. "NO! We didn't! I just slept in the same pipe as him! On a pillow next to him! I mean, if you were afraid that Macavity would kidnap you again, and you crush offered to let you stay with him, wouldn't you say 'yes'!" Victoria explained trying to defend herself. "She has a point guys." Jemima murmered. Electra nodded. "Well, tonight, your staying her, you still haven't told us how it was like to be in Macavity's Lair." Electra squealed. "OH! It's almost our part." Etcetera gasped. Victoria caught the Pum mask that Etcetera threw to her and put it on.

"Then the pugs and the pums are no longer aloof. But some from the balcony some from the Roof! Joined into the din with a"

"BARK"

"BARK"

"BARK"

"BARK"

"BARK"

"BARK"

"BARK"

"BARK"

The girls sang, or barked. Victoria noticed that Mistofelees had lost his pollicle shoe. Electra kicked it as she went by. Mistofelees slapped his forehead. When the four friends saw this, they started to giggle amongst themselves. "Until you could hear them all over the park." Munkustrap sang with delight.

"YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAPPITY YAP!" The jellicles mimicked Pollicle and Pugs yaps. "Until you could hear them all over them all over the park!" Munkustrap raised his arms and smiled.

The jellicles started to bark like they were dogs. Munkustrap sighed and rushed to the back of the line.

"NOOOOOOO" He yowled. The Jellicles stopped and sat down. That was fun. Mistofelees said to Victoria using his mind. When did you learn to do that? Victoria thought back. Coricopat and Tantomile taught me. Victoria looked at Mistofelees. He was smiling smugly. Very funny. Victoria smiled smugly back. "Hello there ladies." Victoria turned around. Rumpus Cat was hiding behind them. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be ready to join Munkustrap?" Victoria growled. "Why would I let the perfect time to flirt pass me by?" Rumpus cat sang quietly. Jemima, Electra and Etcetera giggled and sighed. "Hello Rumpus Cat, you're my hero!" Etcetera laughed. Rumpus Cat purred up against Victoria.

She hissed and backed away. "Cheek!" She hissed at him. "Your missin out darlin!" He mewed. Leaving to go sing with Munkustrap.

"And, what with a glare of his eyes and his yawning, the pekes and the pollicles quickly took warning! He looked to the sky and gave a great leap! And every last one of them scattered like sheep!" Munkustrap started to dance with the cat hero of the New York streets. All the Jellicles rushed into their homes. Victoria waited at the entrance of her home, when Mistofelees came over. Victoria gasped and fluffed up her head fur as best as she could. "What was that all about with Rumpus Cat?" He asked, clearly confused. "He was trying to flirt with me, so I called him a cheek." Victoria smiled. "He's not your type?" Mistofelees asked. Victoria glanced behind her. Etcetera and Electra were giggling, while Jemima was mouthing 'Go on.' Victoria nodded. "He's not my type, at all. But you are." Victoria purred. She looked back quickly as saw all of her best friends holding their thumbs up. Victoria saw Mistofelees blush. " Would, Would you like to dance later?" He asked shly. "Are you asking me to the Jellicle Ball?" She giggled. Mistofelees fingered with his tail, wrapping it around his hand again and again. "Y-yeah. So, what'd you say?" He asked holding out his paw. "I say yes." Victoria purred. She took his paw and he led her out to sing the finale of Rumpus Cat.

" All hail and bow down to the great, Rumpus,

Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" The Jellicles sang. Old Deuteronomy started to sing about how everything turns back to dust. (Depressing much?)

Victoria and Mistofelees sat next to Jemima and Pouncival holding hands. "Victoria!" Jemima whispered. "Yeah?" She answered. "Pouncival just asked me to the Jellicle Ball!" Jemima squealed quietly. "Misto just asked me!" Victoria whispered. "Did you say yes?" Jemima asked. Victoria nodded. "Of course? Did you?" Jemima nodded. "I've always's like Pouncival." Jemima smiled. "Victoria, I-" Lightning split the sky.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter yowled.

Da da dunnn!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Mistofelees hissed and looked around. There was no sign of Macavity, so Mistofelees grabbed Victoria's hand. He could sense him. He was there, he just didn't know where. "Victoria, follow me." Mistofelees whispered. "Misto, I'm coming with you." Tugger said. His brother looked serious. "Okay, but we're going into my pipe." Mistofelees explained. Tugger nodded. The three of them headed in to the pipe.

"Misto, I'm scared. What If Macavity tries to snatch me again?" Victoria whispered, her voice was full of fear. Victoria still couldn't believe that she had fought Macavity when he tried to kill Mistofelees. "I won't let him hurt you. I'll do anything I can to protect you." Mistofelees whispered. "And how's my favorite son doing?" A menacing voice sounded behind Victoria. "Macavity!" She squealed. She scrabbled back to Mistofelees who held on to her. "Macavity if you touch her, I'll make sure you don't leave this junkyard alive." Mistofelees growled. Pure hatred in his eyes. "I've never seen you so mad before Misto, it's a whole new side of you." Tugger murmered. "Tugger, you, are, not, helping!" Mistofelees growled. "Now now son, you wouldn't hurt your own father would you?" Macavity sneered. Mistofelees eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Misto!" Victoria squealed. Macavity grabbed her and held her close, his long curved claws at her neck. "Macavity, put her down. Or I swear by the everlasting cat, I'll kill you one day." Mistofelees hissed. Macavity just laughed. "You think that will stop me? Why don't you ask your 'brother' what I'm talking about?" Macavity hissed. Mistofelees looked at his brother. Tugger just looked away. "Tugger, what are you hiding from me? Macavity isn't telling the truth? Is he?" Mistofelees asked, panic rising. "You better tell him Rum Tum Tugger, you wouldn't want your little brother's angel to be sent to hell would you?" Macavity started to growl. "I will kill this queen, or I could take her with me, she could entertain me." Macavity smiled. "Fine! Mistofelees, It's time you knew."

Tugger explained, him and Munkustrap were walking down the ally one day, when they heard a scream. A black queen with a white face came running down. She shoved Mistofelees into Tugger's arms. "Please! Please take him! His name is Mistofelees, Macavity may be his father, but I won't let him touch him, please, please take him. My name is Mystery by the way." The queen named Mystery continued to run. Next thing he knew, he heard her scream again. When they found her, she was dead, killed by Macavity, her neck slit. "We won't let Macavity touch Mistofelees, Tugger, could you, be his big brother, you know, teach him everything he needs to know?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger nodded. "That would be fine." He said.

Mistofelees stared at Tugger, his own brother, then he looked at his father, Macavity. "Just go." He hissed. Macavity smiled and dissapered. Victoria ran over to Mistofelees. "Oh misto! I'm so sorry about the news." Victoria cried. "It's okay." Mistofelees whispered. "Oh, it's my part, will you be okay?" Victoria asked. Mistofelees looked like he was about to burst. "I'll be fine." He murmured.

Mistofelees started to take deep breaths. Yeah, his father was the notorious Macavity, but this was the Jellicle Ball! He needed to stay calm. So he watched Victoria and Jemima dance with Old Deuteronomy. Mistofelees noticed Pouncival watching Jemima from his chair. Pouncival looked at him. He mouthed, you okay? Mistofelees nodded. I'm fine Pouncie, thanks for asking. Mistofelees mouthed back. Pouncival jumped down and rushed up to Alonzo. "And bright!" He sang.

"And pleasant to hear when we, caterwaul!" Victoria and Jemima sang as they tapped Alonzo's paws. "Jellicle Cats, have cheerful, faces!" Skimbleshanks sang. Tumblebrutus followed. "Jellicle Cats, have bright black eyes!" He sang, in a higher pitch than normal. Skimbleshanks gave him a weird look while Pouncival playfully swiped at him. Mistofelees started to leap across the Junkyard. "We like to practice our airs and graces!" He sang, feeling happy again. Just because Macavity was his father, doesn't mean he can't enjoy the Jellicle Ball. "And wait for the Jellicle Moon to rise!" The Jellicles sang. "Jellicle Cats, develop slowly." Munkustrap, Tumblebrutus, and Admetis sang.

"Jellicle cats are not to big!" Tumble sang.

Mistofelees seized his chance and headed over to Victoria. "Victoria, could I talk to you for a second?" He asked. "Misto!" Alonzo mewed. Mistofelees sighed in frustration. "One second." He murmered. Victoria giggled. "That's fine." She laughed. She headed with Alonzo and started the first part of the Jellicle Ball. "Vic-" "Misto! Quit Talking and dance with us." Alonzo hissed. " Yes Alonzo." Mistofelees sighed. When would he be able to tell Victoria that he loved her. But, he obeyed Alonzo and danced to the Jellicle Ball, following the routine that Alonzo had shown him. He was happy, he loved to dance. But he longed to talk to Victoria in Private. But he had to stay for the Jellicle Ball. They all got in a triangle form. With Rum Tum Tugger in front, Alonzo behind to the right. Plato behind him to the left. Mistofelees in back.

Finally the mating dance was here. Mistofelees knew he had to say it now. But after Victoria and Plato had their dance. Mistofelees felt weird watching his love being well, touched by another tom, Mistofelees knew it was only a dance, but it still made him feel weird. "Hi Mistofelees." Electra giggled. "Hi Electra. What's up?" He asked. "Oh, I was just wondering. Do you like Victoria?" She asked. "I won't tell anybody." She said showing him both of her paws. "Yeah, I'm about to confess to her." Mistofelees whispered. "Ohhhhhh! Yeeeeeeeee! I'll go now." She squealed, then she rushed off to find a tom. Plato put Victoria down and she started to slide under every cat. Until she got to Mistofelees who was on the border of the circle. "hi misto." She whispered. "Victoria, I need to tell you something." Mistofelees said. Victoria smiled. "Of course." She replied. "Victoria, I love you, would, would you be my mate?" Mistofelees asked, he was starting to feel nervous.

Victoria's heart leapt for joy as she stared at Mistofelees. He had just asked her to be his mate. She already knew the answer. " Yes, I love you too Mistofelees." Victoria purred. Mistofelees and her laid down next to each other at the edge of the circle of cats. Mistofelees started to lean in. So did Victoria. Within a couple of seconds their lips met. It was a long and blissful kiss. Then they snuggled up next to each other. "I have to stay with Jemima, Electra and Etcetera tonight, they want me to tell them of the kidnapping." Victoria whispered. Mistofelees nodded. "That's fine my queen." He whispered. He kissed her on the cheek and they both fell asleep.

Victoria felt safe snuggled up by Mistofelees ruffled chest. Then Coricopat and Tantomile shot up. Next was Mistofelees and Skimbleshanks. They sensed something. "What's wrong?" Victoria asked. Mistofelees stood up, and using his powers he flickered the lights around the Junkyard. The flickering lights scared Grizzabella. Alonzo went up to her and hissed then jumped down to join the Ball again. The rest of the ball went on as planned. Gus the Theater Cat came, and Skimbleshanks performed his fun little song. But things started to go wrong.

Lightning stuck the sky for the third time and this time, it was real.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter yowled. There he was, The Hidden Paw had returned and he aimed for Demeter and Old Deuteronomy.


	5. MACAVITY!

Chapter Five

Mistofelees hissed and pulled Victoria out of the way. "Follow me, we need to hide." Mistofelees whispered. "We can't! Old Deuteronomy!" Victoria whispered. But before Mistofelees could react. Old Deuteronomy was in a mesh net being hauled away by Macavity's Hench Rats. Macavity walked right in between Mistofelees and Victoria. He gave Mistofelees a deathly look that sent a shiver down his feline spine. The Jellicles quickly fled to their dens to hide. Except for Bombalurina and Demeter. Mistofelees, Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap stayed near the entrances of their dens in case they needed to protect the two females.

"Macavity's a mystery cat, he's called the hidden paw." Demeter sang. Mistofelees felt angry that his father was the hidden paw. He would rather find out the Tugger was his father, and Rumpelteazer was his mother! But instead he had to lead a more hard life, first with his powers, and now his father. "This has gone too far." Mistofelees whispered to himself.

Mistofelees had remembered when they were kittens. Jennyanydots was about the age of Cassandra. She was telling the kittens about Macavity. Mistofelees sat next to Victoria. Rumpelteazer next to Jemima, Pouncival and Mungojerrie. "Now gather round kits. I need to tell you something." Jennyanydots sang. "Come on Victoria! It's story time!" Mistofelees purred. "I'm coming Misto!" Victoria yowled. They all gathered up in front of Jennyanydots.

"Have any of you heard of Macavity?" Jenny asked. All the kits nodded their heads. " Oi' eard that he's a very bad man!" Rumpelteazer yowled. "He is Rumpels." Jennyanydots said coldly. "Wait! Don't start the story without me!" Rum Tum Tugger yelled. His little legs carrying him as fast as they could. He crashed next to his little brother Mistofelees and Victoria. " Macavity, be scared of him. Don't ever think you could take him on your own. He has hurt and killed many cats. Mostly females." Jennyanydots began. "Why females? What did he do to them?" Pouncival asked. " Stuff." Jenny said. "What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff! Now listen!" Jenny growled. Pouncival sighed and sat back down. "Demeter and Jemima were one of them. They escaped just in time." Jennyanydots explained. "Really?" Tugger gaped. "Yes, he's very scary, and that's why my mother yells Macavity whenever she thinks he's around." Jemima explained quietly. Pouncival scooted to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry jemmie, Macavity isn't here, and everybody would protect you if he came." Pouncival purred in a squeaky voice.

Mistofelees sighed. " Macavity's not there!" Bombalurina and Demeter sang. " I'll right back." Mistofelees whispered to Victoria. "Where are you going?" Victoria asked gently. " You'll see." Mistofelees murmured. " Don't go! Please." Victoria begged. "I'm sorry, but I'll return soon my white queen, I promise." Mistofelees purred as he held her paws in his own. "You promise?" she asked looking into his eyes. "Have I ever lied to you?" Mistofelees asked. "No." Victoria smiled. "I'll be back soon." Mistofelees whispered. Then he dashed out of the pipe.

Victoria watched as her newly found mate disappeared over the back of the Junkyard. " Please return." Victoria whispered. Then she heard Etcetera squeal. She saw Macavity standing with his paws out in innocence where Tugger entered. Then Old Deuteronomy entered the Junkyard. Victoria along with everybody else headed out to greet him. But after a couple minuetes, Demeter hissed and scared all of the females out of the way. "Demeter dear, are you okay?" Munkustrap hissed quietly. "Just fine." Demeter growled. She leaped onto Old Dueteronomy and tore his pelt off revealing none other then the Mystery Cat Macavity! "MACAVITY!" All the Jellicles screeched. They darted to the sides of the Junkyard. But Demeter wasn't fast enough. Macavity grabbed and was walking away with her. But Munkustrap grabbed Demeter's legs and him and Macavity were swinging her side to side trying to claim her. Then Alonzo came under Demeter and lifter her up. He carried her to safety and protected her. Munkustrap hissed as Macavity scratched his face. Munkustrap scratched him back. They fought until Munkustrap was thrown to the other side of the Junkyard. Victoria rushed over with her friends Etcetera, Electra, Rumpelteazer and Jemima and tried to comfort him.

Alonzo finished the fight, leaving a gash in Macavity's side. He leapt onto the pile of trash, that covered Jennyanydots's den and grabbed to wires. He put them together and caused a power surge. Then he was gone. "Macavity's not there." All the Tribe whispered. "We have to find Old Dueteronomy…" Tantomile and Coricopat sang.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

" You ought to ask, the Magical, Mister Mistofelees. The original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that." Victoria heard Tugger sing. "Theres no such cat, in the metropolis, he knows all the patent monopolies, for performing surpriiising illusions. And creating, eccentric confusions." Victoria smiled. So that's how Mistofelees big brother describes him. "And we all say. Oh! Well, I never was there ever! A cat, so clever as Magical Mister Mistofelees!" Tugger sang smiling.

" He is quiet he is small, he is black! From his ears to the tip of his taiil. He can creep through the tiniest crack! He can walk on the narrowest rail!" Etcetera sat next to Tugger smiling and dancing along. " He can pick any card from the pack.." He pretended to give Etcetera a card. "He's equally cunning with dice!" Etcetera jumped trying to grab Tugger's hand. "He's always's deceiving you, into believing that he's only hunting for mice YOW!" Victoria giggled. She would remember this song forever. Do you like it? A voice asked. Misto? Victoria asked. Yep, I'm using telepathy. Tugger made this song up. Do you like it? I helped him. Victoria smiled. I love Mistofelees, I really do, I'll remember it forever. "We all say, Oh! Well , I never was there ever! A cat, so clever, as Magical Mister Mistofelees!" As Tugger sang this, Mistofelees came floating down from bast knows where smiling. Once he reached the ground he faced all the Jellicles. "PRESTO!" He breathed, then all the lights in the Junkyard came back on.

"Oh! Well, I never was there ever! A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistofelees! Oh! Well, I never was there ever! A cat so clever as Magical Mister Mistofelees!" All the Jellicles sang. "His manner is vague and aloof. And you would think there was nobody shyer, but his voice can be heard, on the roof, while his was curled up by the fire, and he's sometimes been heard by the fire, while he was about on the roof." Victoria stared in awe as Mistofelees danced in the Junkyard. "Which is incontestable proof! Of his singular Magical Powers, and I've known the family to call, him in from the garden for hours! While he was asleep in the hall!"

Mistofelees and his big brother Tugger continued his song until the end came. " Cassandra, lets get rid of her." Tugger whispered to his brother while he was trying to choose an assistant. "Tugger!" Alonzo hissed. "Sorry." Tugger muttered. "Cassandra." Mistofelees said. Cassandra looked surprised, but she stepped up. " Step over there if you would please." Mistofelees smiled. Cassandra did so as Skimbleshanks, Jemima, and some other Toms helped put a big red blanket over Cassandra. Mistofelees brung the Blanket into the middle of the Junkyard. He started to murmer a spell. "Please work." Victoria whispered to herself. "Presto!" Mistofelees yowled. Then when he lifted the blanket, Old Deuteronomy was there! "And we all say, oh well, I never was there ever, a cat, so clever, as Magical, Mister, Mistofelees." Tugger sang quietly, obliviously amused. Mistofelees hugged Old Deuteronomy and went to get Cassandra. Cassandra looked baffled about what had just happened. "What just happened?" She murmured. " Nothing, why don't you go and, sit down." Mistofelees led Cassandra back to the other females. "Magical, Mister Mistofelees!" The Jellicles sang. Mistofelees went over to his mate before his big finale. " I'll be right back." He whispered. Then he kissed her on the cheek and ran up onto the tire.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I give you, the magical, the marvelous, Mister Mistofelees!" Rum Tum Tugger yowled. Mistofelees leapt off the tire, all the cats below ran to avoid him. But then he disappeared in mid air! "Wow." Victoria breathed. "I guess you won't be staying with us tonight?" Victoria saw Jemima walking up to her. "No, I'm stills staying, I guess one night wouldn't hurt. I still owe you guys a story." Victoria replied. Jemima nodded. "You know Victoria your lucky." Jemima said soulfully. " I am?" Victoria was confused. Why was she lucky? Nothing had gone wrong in her life besides Macavity. "About what?" She asked. "Having Mistofelees for a mate. He's a good tom, his manner is vague and aloof, but he's funny, and protective, he's the perfect tom for you. I hope you two live a long life together." Victoria grabbed Jemima's arm and led her behind the Heavyside Tire. "Jemima, what are you talking about! Your sounding like your saying goodbye!" Victoria said sternly. "I gotta go." Jemima replied. She leaped onto the old TSE 1 car and started to sing.

" Daylight, see the dew on the sunflower,

And the rose that is fading, Roses wither away.

Like a Sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn.

I am waiting, for the daaay."

Jemima slowly got off the car and headed over to sit by her friends. "This is strange, Jemima never sounds like that." Victoria murmured to herself.

"Miss me?" A voice said. Victoria jumped as Mistofelees walked out of the darkness of the alley with one paw behind his back. "What do you have there Misto?" Victoria asked. Mistofelees held out a Velvet red box with a diamond ring inside. "I thought, you may like it. Look closely at the diamond." Mistofelees pointed at the diamond in the middle of the ring. Victoria peered closer. Engraved in the middle of the beautiful diamond was

Victoria X Mistofelees

Victoria held the ring to her chest. "Did you make this?" Victoria asked. Mistofelees nodded. "Well, I engraved the writing. Rumpelteazer got the ring at the jewelry store for me." Mistofelees smiled. "You mean she stole it." Victoria laughed. Mistofelees laughed. "Yeah well, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are good thieves." Mistofelees took Victoria's hand. "We should be getting back." He murmured. "Of course." Victoria purred.


End file.
